


Kitty Cat

by StarkRogers135



Series: Angel!Dean Winchester series [23]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Dean Winchester, Angelic Grace, Angelic Soulbond, Big Brother Dean, Deaf Castiel, Implied Lucifer/Sam Winchester, Jealous Dean Winchester, Kitten!Castiel, M/M, Protective Castiel, Protective Lucifer, Samifer - Freeform, Sick Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 16:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarkRogers135/pseuds/StarkRogers135
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is sick after he gets possessed. Castiel gets turned into a kitten. What else could go wrong? Nothing, right? False! The Devil shows up! What fun!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitty Cat

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS A STORY. THEY ARE NOT INDIVIDUAL STORIES. IT IS ALL ONE STORY!  
> START AT "Die Trying" AND WORK YOUR WAY THROUGH IT.  
> They are suppose to be chapters, but they were put into a Series form, sorry for not telling you guys.  
> Well, Have fun!

The following morning when Dean woke up, he was in his own separate bed and not with Sam. The half-angel yawned and sat up a bit, confused. Where was Cas? "Cas?" he called out.

Cas rustled under the covers and came out from under them. He looked at Dean then meowed, squinting his eyes.

Dean groaned. "You gotta be kidding me." he huffed, picking his mate up and putting him on his chest, looking into bright blue eyes of a fluffy white kitten. "Man, what happened to you?" he sighed.

Cas meowed again then nuzzled his head under Dean's chin. He purred and mewled softly.

Dean chuckled. "You're adorable." he said, scratching Cas's head. Dean looked up when he heard Sam starting to wake up. He put Cas down and walked to Sam's room. "Hey, Sammy."

Sam groaned and sighed. He felt like shit. He didn't want to get up. A simple "Mm..." was his response.

Cas jumped off the bed and scurried into Sam's room behind Dean.

"How you feelin'?" Dean asked his brother softly, sitting on the edge of the bed. He looked down into his lap when he felt Cas jump up.

"Like shit..." Sam whimpered a bit. "You...got a cat?" He mumbled questioningly.

"It's...uhh...it's Cas..." Dean mumbled quietly.

"Castiel?" Sam merely turned over slightly to look at the cat. "Yknow, there's a possible chance he may go deaf. Literally speaking. Not many blue-eyed solid white cats have hearing." He murmured into his pillow.

Dean swallowed nervously. "You're...you're not saying he'll still be deaf, if he does, when we fix him, right?" he asked, worry and panic in his tone.

"I don't know." Sam grunted. "Would it matter if he was or wasn't?" He turned onto his back and looked at his brother.

Dean scowled at Sam. "I'd prefer Cas to be able to hear things, thanks." he grumbled.

"That wasn't the point in my question, Dean. Would you still love and want to be with him if he couldn't hear anything."

"Well...of course I would," Dean murmured. "It'd be a buzzkill for him to be unable to hear, but yeah. I'd still love him..."

Sam nodded weakly. "That's all I wanted to hear. Now...help me up." He held out his hand.

Dean frowned. "You sure you wanna get up?" he asked softly.

"I can't stay in bed all day." Sam sighed.

"You need to get...un...sick, though." Dean said awkwardly. He gently put Cas on the bed and off his lap before helping his brother up.

Sam stood up. "See? I'm f-" He stumbled then fell onto the floor. He groaned and coughed. "Nevermind..." He said softly and in pain.

"Told ya," Dean muttered, putting Sam's arm around his neck before helping him up. "I gotcha..." he murmured.

Sam mumbled something of a thank you then slid off of Dean and onto the bed. He rustled about until he was comfortable. He lay on his stomach and hug the pillow under his head.

Castiel meowed and curled up on San's back.

Dean laughed softly and took his phone out, snapping a quick picture and putting his phone away. "What do you want to eat?" Dean asked his brother, petting Cas's head.

"Delete the picture and the usual. Salad. The one that come in the frosty-like cup and you can shake it." He motioned the shake motion to his brother, shifting around a bit and sighing heavily.

Cas purred loudly and happily as he slept on Sam's back.

"Nah. I think I'll keep it," Dean chuckled and stood. "Cas. You comin' with me or staying on Mr. Grumpy?" he smiled.

Sam growled. Well, as much of a growl as he could make from the pain his whole body was in.

Cas's ears perked up and he scurried over to Dean, meowing.

Dean smirked and walked out of the bedroom and to the kitchen, Cas following. Dean opened the fridge and grabbed the salad Sam was talking about. He put some of the dressing on it and shook it up.

Cas meowed and moved the Impala keys, tilting his head. He thought they were going out.

Dean shook his head, "Nah," he said. "This is his leftover salad. He doesn't like wasting his salad." he explained.

Castiel growled a bit as if to grumble then jumped down and scurried back into Sam's room.

Dean rolled his eyes and grabbed a plastic fork before walking back in. "Sit up, Sammy." Dean hummed.

Sam held onto Dean's arm and sat up slowly, leaning his back against the headboard. He breathed as if out of breath, which he was. He finally caught his breath and looked at Dean. Sam's face was pale and he looked drained.

"Take it easy, Sammy," Dean coached softly. "Just take it easy."

Sam nodded and closed his eyes for a moment then looked at his brother. "Dean, my body hurts..." He slowly reached for the salad cup.

"I know," he said quietly. "Take it slow. You be fine."

"What if I'm not fine?" Sam frowned, his face still as white as a ghost.

"You will be, alright?" Dean sighed. "You'll be fine."

Sam nodded and started slowly eating the salad.

Dean gently pulled Cas into his lap, still wondering how this happened.

Cas meowed and nuzzled Dean's hand.

Sam coughed a bit then set the salad, that only had a couple bites taken from it, on the nightstand.

Dean frowned at Sam. "You want me to get a bucket or something if you feel like you're going to be sick?" he asked.

Sam shook his head. "No. No, I'm fine." He coughed a bit more then cleared his throat. "I'll be fine. Just go figure out what happened to Cas."

"I'm thinking it was a witch but he was with me the while night," Dean muttered. "Surely I would've known, right?"

Sam nodded and looked at Cas. "Maybe...when that witch turned me, he touched something." He said weakly and swallowed hard. "Or maybe it was Lucifer..." He sighed.

"Who the hell knows, Sam?" Dean asked quietly.

Sam shrugged. "How the fuck would I know?" He looked at his brother.

Dean sighed. "I don't know." he huffed.

Sam sighed unsteady. "If Cas doesn't know what's wrong with me...You're not going to like what I'm about to say..." He looked at Dean. "Try to find Lucifer."

"Lucifer knows I'll either kill him or send him back to Hell myself." Dean said bitterly.

"Dean...you don't know what's wrong with me. Cas can't help." Sam mumbled.

"I'm pretty sure you're still adjusting to get back into the swing of things after that little getting possessed thing," Dean sighed. "I'm sure you'll get better soon enough."

"You know that this isn't what happens after you're possessed. Besides, if we were to have Lucifer help, he wouldn't hurt me." Sam shook his head weakly and slowly.

"I still hate the bastard's guts," Dean said roughly. "How exactly am I supposed to find him?"

Sam groaned, "No need to yell 'n I dunno. I can call him. You just go figure out how to change Cas back before something bad happens 'cause he doesn't look like he's able to hear much anymore."

Dean frowned. "What do you mean?" he looked down at Cas. "He looks fine."

"Try calling his name." Sam sighed.

"Cas," Dean said. He didn't even see Cas's ear twitch. "Cas...?" he repeated, more worriedly now. "Dammit..."

Sam glanced at Cas, "So, go. I can take care of myself. Get Cas back." He smiled weakly.

Dean nodded and picked Cas up. "C'mon..." he murmured quietly.

Cas meowed and shook his head then tilted his head at Dean.

Sam frowned and coughed. "If you need to, call Bobby. Maybe he knows."

"Yeah," Dean agreed, walking out of the bedroom. "God, Cas. What have you gotten yourself into this time?" he asked quietly, though he knew the kitten couldn't hear.

Cas shook his head again and meowed, only seeing Dean's mouth move and not hear anything.

Sam grunted and sighed, "Lucifer, need your help." He said softly and weakly. "You'll have to get past Dean to get to me, but I need your help." He said with a slight smile on his lips.

Dean turned Sam's laptop on and started some research, Cas either curled up in his lap or next to him on the table. Either way, Cas never left Dean's side.

Cas sat in front of the laptop and watched Dean do research.

Every so often, Dean paused in his work to pet Cas's head, giving him a sad smile whenever he heard him purr happily.

Cas looked at Dean and tilted his head. He wondered what was wrong with his mate.

Dean carded his fingers through his sandy hair, turning back to the computer. He really hoped he could fix this before things got even worse.

Lucifer knocked on the motel room door and waited.

"Dean, door!" Sam called and sighed, laying down again.

"He can just poof to your room." Dean said dryly.

"I told him to go past you. To make sure that you won't kill him." Sam sighed. "But, I guess I have to do everything." He sat up slowly and coughed then slowly stood, holding onto the door frame of his room.

"Ok. Fine," Dean said. "Go lay back down, dammit." he scolded Sam, standing up.

Sam rolled his eyes and slowly made his way back to his bed and laid down.

Dean heaved a sigh and went over to the door, unlocking it. "Don't try anything funny or I swear I will send your ass straight to Hell again myself. Fix my brother and then leave."

Lucifer glared at the hunter. "I don't have to listen to you. If Sam wants me to stay, then I will stay. I don't like you. And you should be grateful. I took the flashbacks away. I can put them back!" He growled.

Dean was silent for a brief moment before speaking again. "Just...go fix my brother while I try and fix yours." he said, point to Sam's room and sat down again at the computer.

"What happened to Castiel?" Lucifer asked, closing the door and walking over.

"I don't know," Dean said dryly. "Just fix Sam, dammit." he said.

Lucifer looked at the kitten and scratched behind his ears, getting a hiss and growl. He put his hands in his jacket pockets and glared at Cas, making the kitten cower.

Dean pulled Cas into his lap, holding him protectively. "Go." Dean snapped.

Lucifer rolled his eyes. He walked into Sam's room slowly, looking at the pale, sick looking man on the bed. "Sam."

Sam looked up and blinked. "Hey." He rasped, his voice shaking a bit.

Lucifer frowned and walked over, sitting on the edge of the bed. "What happened to you?" He slowly reached his hand over and moved some of Sam's hair out of his face.

"Demon possessed me yesterday and now I feel like shit." Sam grumbled.

Lucifer placed his hand on Sam's forehead then moved it away after a moment. "Did she make you drink demon blood?" He frowned.

Cas tilted his head at the screen as the mouse moved back and forth. He crouched down then pounced at the cursor on the screen, making the top lay on the table.

"No," Sam shook his head. "No. She didn't make me do that. I'm clean of it. Don't worry."

Dean laughed softly. "God, you're adorable, Cas." he chuckled.

Lucifer nodded. "That's a good thing. It would be far worse if you weren't."

Cas meowed at the cursor, chasing it across the screen. His cat instincts were kicking in by now.

Sam nodded. "Dean still hate you?" He asked with a sigh.

Dean smiled lightly as he watched Cas. Cas was just distracting from from doing work.

Lucifer sighed also. "Of course...I don't blame him. I am the Devil." He shrugged. "How are you feeling?" He asked, moving to sit in the middle of the bed beside Sam, looking down at him.

"I feel fine now." Sam smiled softly.

Lucifer nodded. "You'll be back to normal in a few hours." His mouth curved up into a brief and small smile.

Cas crouched down. He growled and squinted his eyes at the cursor, after Dean put him back in front of the laptop.

"Good." Sam nodded.

Dean chuckled softly, gently petting Cas's head and hearing a loud, happy purr.

Lucifer looked at Sam. "I've fixed you, so I better go." He got to his feet.

Cas purred and meowed, nuzzling his head up against Dean's hand.

"Dean isn't letting you stay, huh?" Sam sighed.

Dean smiled softly, watching Cas roll on to his back in his lap. Man, he was adorable.

"I wouldn't leave if he made me. If you want me to stay, then I'll stay. If you want me to leave, I will leave." Lucifer nodded.

Cas meowed at Dean, looking up at him with his bright blue eyes.

"I don't want you to leave," Sam huffed. "But I don't want Dean to get pissed off if you're still here..." He added.

"No more distractions," Dean murmured. "Gotta fix this mess up before anything else happens."

Lucifer sat back down on the bed. "If he gets pissed, so be it. He has no control over me."

Cas tilted his head, still not hearing anything.

"But he has control over me." Sam said quietly with a weak shrug of the shoulders.

Dean looked back up at the computer and continued his research on how to fix Cas.

Lucifer sighed and ran a hand through Sam's hair. "You need to learn that he doesn't have the control he thinks he has. You should be able to make your own choices." He smiled and put his hands in his lap.

Cas found Dean's jacket zipper and slapped it with his paw.

Sam sighed heavily. "I-I know..." He said quietly and narrowed his eyes.

Dean chuckled and lowered his eyes for a moment. "You just don't want me to work." he smirked.

"So, do you still want me to stay?" Lucifer asked, watching Sam get sleepy.

Cas meowed and kept slapping at the zipper until he fell off Dean's lap and on to the floor.

"I dunno, Lucifer..." Sam said tiredly, rubbing his eyes a bit.

Dean smiled a picked Cas up again, his hand under the kitten's belly. "I gotcha." he said.

"If you want me to leave, then I will." Lucifer sighed with a slight frown.

Cas meowed and swatted Dean's hand.

Sam carded his fingers through his brown hair with a tired huff. "I don't know," he repeated. "I just need sleep."

Dean smiled and sat Cas in his lap, watching Cas roll around.

Lucifer nodded then stretched out on the other side of the bed. "Then get some sleep."

Cas meowed and started trying to get his tail.

Sam sighed deeply and nodded, laying down and shut his eyes.

Dean shook his head his humor, looking back up at the computer.

Cas jumped down from Dean's lap and ran into Sam's room, climbing onto the bed. He squinted his eyes at Lucifer as if to glare and sat at the foot of the bed, watching the Devil.

Lucifer blinked and looked at Cas. He raised an eyebrow and glared back, making the kitten cower down and curl up.

"Cas?" Dean said. "He's probably with Sam or something." he sighed and turned back to the computer once more.

Cas slowly climbed off the bed and went back into the other room. He meowed at Dean and cowered.

Lucifer sighed and shook his head. His attention was turned to a weight being pressed against him. He looked down and saw Sam snuggling up against him. He felt Sam's forehead, finding out he was sweating. Lucifer guessed that Sam found some coolness and decided to be as close as possible to it.

Dean looked down at Cas. "Hey," he cooed soothingly. "What's the matter, Cas?" he murmured, picking the kitten up again and put him on the table, looking into blue eyes.

Cas meowed constantly and kept looking towards Sam's room.

Dean furrowed his brows. He carefully stood. "Stay." he murmured but with or without hearing, he knew Cas wouldn't listen.

Cas jumped down and ran towards Sam's room then jumped up into the bed.

Dean walked into Sam's room and looked around, seeing his brother asleep peacefully. No Lucifer. Nothing. "Cas, there's nothing." Dean sighed.

Cas looked around and squinted his eyes then meowed loudly when Dean picked him up.

"Let's leave Sam to sleep," Dean muttered, carrying Cas out. "He needs it, Cas."

Cas meowed and squirmed. He knew he saw Lucifer! He was set on the table. He moved around and accidentally hit a button, making a site with information on what's wrong with the angel come up. He cowered, thinking Dean was going to get upset.

Dean opened his mouth to say something but closed it. "Cas, you're a genius!" he grinned, petting the kitten.

Cas tilted his head, but nuzzled against Dean's hand. He didn't know what he did, but he believes Dean isn't upset.

Everything was there. What he needed, how it had to be done, and even the Latin spell! Perfect!

Cas looked at Dean and tilted his head with a meow.

"Stay." Dean said and went to the kitchen to get a bowl and some matches.

Castiel sat on the table and stretched out, yawning in the process.

When Dean came back, he put the bowl and matches down. He took his pocket knife out and set that next to the bowl, knowing he'd need blood later. What he _wasn't_ expecting to read was that he needed blood from Cas, too. He'd knew he'd make it as quick and as painless as possible.

Cas looked at the knife then at Dean and tilted his head.

Dean put some fur in the bowl and some other things before muttering some Latin as he cut his palm with his knife. He healed himself after and looked at Cas with a frown. "Please don't claw my face, please don't claw my face..." Dean muttered to himself as he held Cas close to his chest, using his Grace, though he didn't want to, to make the frantic kitten immobile. "Shh...calm down. You can trust me." he whispered, wishing Cas could hear him. Dean made a little poke into the soft flesh of Cas's paw pad, only needing a few drops.

Cas meowed as a pain shot through his foot. After Dean put him down, he meowed again, this time the sound was pain.

Dean quickly healed Cas before he could put that paw down, making the pain go away. "Sorry," he mumbled. "Had to be done." he frowned and put Cas on the floor. He started to recite te Latin and, while he did so, grabbed the box of matches.

Castiel squinted his eyes to glare at Dean and looked at the matches. He saw Dean drop them into the bowl.

There was the flare of rising flames in the bowl and Dean hand to cover his eyes as a bright light engulfed Cas.

Cas was human again. He looked at Dean and tilted his head. He was wondering why Dean's eyes were wide as he looked at him. "What's the matter, Dean?"

"Uhh..." Dean cleared his throat, Cas's boxers appearing in his hand. "Here. Wait. Please tell me you can hear."

Cas put the boxers on then looked at Dean with a tilted his head again.

"Please tell me you can hear?" Dean repeated, worried again.

Cas squinted his eyes and shifted a bit, tilting his head to the other side.

"Dammit!" Dean yelled, burying his hands into his sandy hair.

Cas smiled and chuckled. "I can hear you fine, Dean."

Dean blinked and looked at him. "You little shit," Dean huffed and sat in his lap, legs on either side of Cas's hips. "Don't scare me like that."

"You and Sam play jokes all of the time. I thought I might play one..." Cas looked a bit sad, because he thought Dean was upset.

"You can, just don't pretend to be deaf when you've been deaf for almost three hours." Dean frowned, nuzzling into Cas's throat.

Cas hummed and smiled then remember Sam and Lucifer. He stood up, making Dean land on his ass.

Dean grunted and looked up. "What the hell?" he huffed with a pout, standing up himself, grunting again with he felt Cas's Grace hold him down. "Dammit, Cas!" he glared.

"Be quiet and come with me." Cas whispered, looking at his mate. He let his Grace down, watching Dean stand.

"Put some damn clothes on first." Dean grumbled and stood up.

"I have a pair of boxers on." Cas nodded then grabbed Dean's wrist and quietly made his way to Sam's bedroom door. He squinted his eyes when he saw Lucifer. Sam was pressed close against him again. Cas pulled Dean over, keeping Lucifer in his line of sight.

"The bastard is supposed to be gone!" Dean growled, feeling Cas seize his...well...body to prevent him from charging in with a gun.

"Dean, just watch." Cas said softly.

Lucifer watched Sam sleep, keeping the nightmares away as they come. He occasionally moved Sam's hair from his face when he moved about.

"He trying to be cute," Dean hissed. "So friggin' what?"

Cas sighed and looked at Dean. "He's keeping the nightmares that he has nightly away. I've seen Sam sleep, Dean...It's not peaceful." He shook his head.

Dean looked slightly hurt. Keeping nightmares away was supposed to be Dean's job. It's _been_ his job since the two of them were little.

"Dean, while you were helping me, Lucifer was helping your brother. Maybe what that demon said was the truth."

"No," Dean said roughly. "It's...no. It's a load of crap."

"Look with your own eyes." Cas said in a serious tone and made his mate look at Sam and Lucifer.

"Stop it," Dean snapped and ripped himself away from the firm grip Cas had on him. "Just stop it."

Cas frowned then shut the door. "He's the Devil, but he doesn't want to hurt your brother..."

"Just make him leave," Dean said hopelessly. "Make Lucifer leave. Sam is _my_ brother and I can take care of him just as good. Probably better than Lucifer."

"I'm sorry, Dean. I have no control over Lucifer and neither do you. Only Sam can make him leave, but only if he wants him to."

"I fucking hate him," Dean said angrily. "He's your brother, dammit! Make him go away!"

"I don't like your tone of voice." Cas glared.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he said bitterly. "I'm so sorry for not liking how your brother is taking my God damned job!"

Cas frowned and took a step back. "Dean, please stop yelling."

Dean was suddenly gone in a rough flutter of wings, hiding his Grace from any angel or demon.


End file.
